Generally, a vehicle instrument panel comprises a speedometer for indicating a driving speed, a thermometer for indicating a temperature of cooling water, a fuel gauge for indicating the level of remaining fuel, and so on.
The vehicle instrument panel, including the speedometer, the thermometer, the fuel gauge and the like, shows the driver information related to driving and the state of various devices in order to assist the driver in driving safely.
In the case of a dual-scale gauge, such as a speedometer having both a metric scale in kilometers per hour (km/h) and an English scale in miles per hour (mph), visibility may be low, or sub-optimal, due to the two different scales, and it may be hard for the driver to instantly recognize the driving speed although the pointer indicates a certain numeric character on the scale.
Further, the scales of the speedometer are illuminated by a plurality of light sources, which are disposed corresponding to the respective scales, and thus a problem may occur whereby the number of light sources may increase according to the arrangement of the scales in order to improve illumination uniformity.